1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to children's play gyms.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional children's play gyms include a mat and one or more support bars extending over the mat to suspend various toys, such as rattles, mirrors, and plush characters. Such play gyms are typically adapted for infant children and are configured such that the infant can lie on the mat and play with the toys suspended above the mat by the support bars. However, such conventional play gyms provide limited interactive functionality and are generally ill-equipped for developing a child's gross motor skills and/or verbal skills. In addition, conventional play gyms are not adaptable for use as infant children grow older and either outgrow or outdevelop the play gym.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved play gym that is interactive and responsive to an infant's motion and/or noise and that is configured for encouraging an infant to develop their gross motor skills and/or verbal skills. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a versatile play gym that can be converted for use by children of various ages from infancy through toddlerhood.